Dynasty Warriors: To End the Chaos
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Following Xingcai's return the war against Dong Zhuo changes pace. Now the other armies gain momentum. With a threat still looming to the south however; the final battle is still far off. Also Cao-Cao's plotting comes to head; will Dong Zhuo triumph or will peace finally be restored to the land?
1. The Battle of He Fei

**Dynasty Warriors: To End the Chaos**

First chapter of the third story in my Liu Shan/Xingcai trilogy; enjoy.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Battle of He Fei**

Sun Jian looked around; taking in his camp, all his men assembled and ready for battle. They had gathered at He Fei; ready to fight against the Wei army. Sun Ce approached his father.

"Father, we're ready to begin." He stated, Sun Jian nodded and turned to head to his tent.

"What do the scouts report?"

Ce replied promptly; "Only the castle on the northwest is occupied, just by a small force. But reinforcements are on the way."

Sun Jian nodded and they reached his tent; his officers sat inside, waiting for him. As well as Ce, Sun Quan was also present, along with Zhou Tai, Lianshi, Lu Meng, Gan Ning, Ling Tong and Taishi Ci. After Sun Jian and Sun Ce sat down in their seats the remaining officers arrived. Han Dang, Cheng Pu and Zhu Zhi arrived first, followed shortly later by Zhang Zhao and Zhuge Jin. Now that everyone was assembled Sun Jian nodded.

"We have to launch our attack quickly; Cao-Cao and the main forces aren't here yet. If we can occupy all the garrisons and both castles here, then we'll have the advantage." He declared. "There are only three officers occupying the castle to the northwest; the other places are empty of manned only by foot troops."

So the army was planned to split into two groups with Sun Jian leading the west group, the east group was led by Sun Ce.

They advances easily; occupying garrisons and finally Sun Ce took over the northeast castle. Sun Jian took up position in the central garrison and spread his army and officers evenly throughout the field. Ce gave his orders, his men occupying their strategic points; he held the castle, along with Taishi Ci. With their orders given, Sun Quan, Zhou Tai and Lianshi advanced from the northern garrison to attack the remaining castle. When they reached the castle they unleashed a barrage of arrows and issued challenges which were ignored for a long time.

"I don't like this." Sun Quan stated, "Things are too quiet; they're plotting something."

Lianshi nodded. "We will have to be cautious my Lord."

Zhou Tai agreed.

"I will protect you both with my life if necessary."

However one of the soldiers who was with them disagreed.

"My lord." He stated, "Why do you not advance, it is obvious they are afraid. We hit them with arrows and they refuse to come out and stop us. They are cowards!"

As he declared this he stepped close to the wall and suddenly, from the wall, a man jumped down. The soldier was slain as the man landed and straightened up, readying his twin axes; it was Zhang Liao.

The archers stopped firing and Yue Jin and Li Dian appeared on the wall. They were staring in amazement at their comrade. Zhang Liao glared at those who stood opposite him.

"I am my lord's blade." He declared. "I shall cleave a path for him through his enemies. So stand aside, or face me!"

With that he charged forwards, aiming directly at Sun Quan. Lianshi fired her crossbow at him but Zhang Liao deflected the bolts. Zhang Liao then went to strike but had his axes blocked by Zhou Tai.

"You shall not harm my lord." He declared.

With that both warriors started fighting each other until suddenly Yue Jin and Li Dian charged with their army. Realizing they were facing a desperate and emboldened army Sun Quan and his army were forced to flee back to their garrison. Zhang Liao pursued them with Li Dian while Yue Jin and his men returned to the castle. When Quan and his army returned to their garrison they found Taishi Ci had come to their aid. Taishi Ci charged out and met Zhang Liao, challenging him to a duel. Both sides fought desperately; clashing and dodging. Finally however Zhang Liao delivered a strike which injured Taishi Ci and forced him to flee. However Zhang Liao was aware the castle could be attacked so he fled back to the castle with Li Dian. The armies had reached a stalemate.

With Zhang Liao's strength the Wu army could not take the castle. But Zhang Liao lacked the army to push Wu back. It was then however that word arrived of Wei's reinforcements. Led by Wang Yi an army arrived to reinforce the castle, along with Sima Yi, Yu Jin, Man Chong and Cao Hong. At the same time Xu Huang led his army, along with Cao Ren, Cao Zhen, Cao Zhang and Sima Wang. They had appeared next to the northeast castle. Ce noticed this and gave instructions.

"Everyone, fall back, we'll be surrounded. Get Quan to fall back too!"

The orders were given and, with the injured Taishi Ci the army on the east began to fall back to the main camp. Sun Jian heard this and knew his army was now in trouble, the Wei army was charging directly at them and Cao-Cao himself had taken to the field. Lu Meng turned to him.

"My Lord, you must escape. Leave the rear guard to me and Gan Ning. Ling Tong, defend our lord with your life."

Ling Tong nodded. "You got it, let's go my lord."  
Sun Jian nodded and the Wu army fell back to their camp; those who attacked them in the rear were beaten back. Finally the Wu army regrouped in their camp, dismantled it and fled the battlefield.

After fleeing the Wu army returned to their main city and regrouped. Sun Jian laughed.

"Well, that was rather unexpected." He turned to the messenger. "Has anything arrived?"

The messenger nodded and handed him a letter. Sun Jian read it and smiled.

"Good." He turned to his men. "Our smokescreen worked. Cao-Cao's 'victory' has convinced Dong Zhuo that he is working with him still. Cao-Cao is poised, ready to strike and take out Dong Zhuo when he can. We best prepare too."

His men agreed and got to work. Sun Jian smiled again, it wouldn't be much longer now, he was sure, soon Dong Zhuo would meet his end.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Plans for the South

**Dynasty Warriors: To End the Chaos**

Chapter 2 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl77769: Thanks.  
kkman57: Yeah it was a set up, actually Cao-Cao was the one who arranged it, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Plans for the South**

Meanwhile, in the capital Dong Zhuo was sitting in his council chamber. He was deep in thought, pondering about the other three great powers that occupied the land. The Only one he wasn't worried about was Cao-Cao and his Wei Army.

'_Cao-Cao has already proven his loyalty to me; he fought against Wu at He Fei for me.'_

It was the other two he was concerned about, Wu, led by the Sun family and Liu Bei of Shu. He was still deeply concerned about their capabilities, especially after the battle of Mt. Ding Jun. Following the battle he had lost Han Zhong and now Shu had a direct route to attack Tian Shu. Wu had been given half of Jing and with the river also aiding them they could attack Fan Castle and destroy his tenuous hold on Jing and easily attack his lands. Deciding to try and gain the advantage he sent for Zhang Jiao; the wizard showed up swiftly when summoned and bowed.

"Zhang Jiao, I am in need of your aid." Dong Zhuo declared. "I wish to know the moves of Shu and Wu and how best to counter them."

Zhang Jiao nodded and made some calculations in his head and muttered to himself. He even consulted a book he had brought with him and then finally turned back to Dong Zhuo.

"The armies of the Green Dragon turn to the south; the wild tribes of the south pose a threat to them." He declared; "Yet soon the Red Tiger will come up the river to attack…You must be ready to strike the first blow, or they will take advantage of your inaction and ruin all you have strived for."

Dong Zhuo was shocked by this revelation, finally he seemed to make up his mind. He couldn't let things stand if what Zhang Jiao said was true.

"If Liu Bei is focusing on the south then he need not be attacked." He decided, "But I'll have to head of the Wu army, send for Hua Xiong. He will lead an army down the river to attack Wu."

After ensuring his orders were followed he left his council chamber and began to head back to his dwelling. On the way he met up with Li Ru.

"My Lord." He greeted, bowing, Dong Zhuo nodded. "I heard that Hua Xiong is leading a fleet of boats downriver."  
Dong Zhuo nodded in confirmation. "Yes, he is going to attack Wu, before they can attack us."

Li Ru nodded but looked worried. He gave voice to his concerns.

"I sincerely hope they can reach the shore and attack Wu on land. If the Wu army intercepts them on the river, they won't stand a chance."

Dong Zhuo glared at him. "What is this, you're underestimating our chances?!"

Li Ru shook his head. "No my Lord, I am just concerned. After all, if they fight on the water, Wu has the advantage, or are you forgetting their prowess at naval combat."

Dong Zhuo sighed and nodded.

"I see, well, no worries, Wu won't even know we're coming, we'll easily reach shore and attack them on land before they know what hit them." He paused and then smiled, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go…Diaochan is waiting for me."

Li Ru nodded, somewhat disapprovingly and Dong Zhuo returned to his dwelling.

Meanwhile, in Shu the council had met up and was discussing the issue of the south.

"At this rate, the Nanman will overrun our southern borders and be able to attack us." Zhuge Liang explained. Liu Bei nodded in agreement.

"We have to stop them, but they are strong warriors, and are known to strive to repay their debts." He sighed. "I wish there was a way we could turn them to our side."

Zhuge Liang smiled. "I believe we can my Lord. I have a plan that will work, however I must travel to deal with the Nanman threat myself for it to work."

Liu Bei nodded and agreed, so while Liu Bei strengthened the other borders and got to work setting order, especially in Han Zhong. Meanwhile Zhuge Liang gathered an army and an assembly of officers to accompany him and began the journey south; he would begin his plan to subdue the south and soon turn the Nanman would change sides and join Shu.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Nanman Campaign

**Dynasty Warriors: To End the Chaos**

Chapter 3 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy :)

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Well, here it is, enjoy :  
Wolfgirl77769: Thanks. Ummmm, okay.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nanman Campaign**

The Shu Army soon arrived at the borders of Nanzhong and saw that already the Barbarians were waiting for them. Zhuge Liang arrayed his forces and called his officers to his tent.

"They are strong warriors and we are on their home turf." He declared, "Therefore we must outsmart them; Guan Suo, you will lead the vanguard of this attack, take Zhao Yun with you."

They both bowed and Zhuge Liang gave them and Wei Yan specific instructions. Then, along with Yueying and Jiang Wei he led the main body of the troops, just behind the vanguard. Jiang Bin and Fei Guan guarded the camp while Ma Su and Gao Xiang brought up the rear guard. They also received word that Ma Dai, who had taken a different route would join them soon too, bolstering their forces. However before battle even began a messenger arrived to warn them that Ma Dai had been delayed by an outpost being held by Yong Kai, Gao Ding and Zhu Bao. Zhuge Liang however had anticipated such an event and put everyone's concerns at ease.

"If anyone can break through that outpost, it's Ma Dai." He explained calmly, "Now, we must focus on the battle at hand."

They headed out to meet the Nanman force waiting for them. Meng Huo's led a large group of his army, sided by two lieutenants who held the wings; Ahuinan and Dalaidongzhu. Meng Huo laughed when he saw the Shu forces that came out to meet him.

"Ha, look at this; I've heard rumours that Zhuge Liang was smart." Meng Huo declared, "But he sends only a token force to fight the King of Nanzhong. Fool!"

His gloating however was the signal that the Shu forces had been waiting for and they divided, so as to create a corridor through their ranks. Through that corridor Zhao Yun rode forth like a hurricane, directly at Meng Huo. Taken by surprise Meng Huo barely had time to react and only just blocked the strike with his gauntlets. Before either Ahuinan or Dalaidongzhu could react Guan Suo ordered a charge. At this point the main body joined the fray and the damage was immense. Ahuinan managed to escape but Dalaidongzhu was captured and their forces were scattered. Meng Huo fled and managed to escape down a narrow valley where Zhao Yun's horse could not follow. Once he felt he was safe Meng Huo turned and smirked.

"Hah, close but you never caught me!" He bellowed to the Shu soldiers, taunting them.

"I...Did."

Meng Huo turned around and was knocked to the ground by Wei Yan and swiftly bound by his men who were waiting in ambush. Zhuge Liang's plot had been to lure Meng Huo into that valley and capture him, the plan succeeded. However, Meng Huo refused to yield and, giving him another chance, Zhuge Liang released him and gathered his army, ready for the next stage.

While Meng Huo gathered his forces back together and crossed the river, setting up fortifications, Zhuge Liang and his army waited, protected from the sun and well supplied. At that moment Ma Dai arrived, his army larger than before. He revealed that he had slain Yong Kai and Zhu Bao and now Gao Ding and his officers, E Huan, Li Hui and Yang Feng had joined the Shu army. They regrouped and then prepared for the next stage of their attack, crossing the river. Zhuge Liang was prepared to advance when E Huan, who was a native to the area, stopped him with a warning.

"Advancing now would mean throwing away our lives. The various juices secreted from the plants in the jungle upriver during the day, get into this river and make it so acidic it's poisonous." He warned. "The crossing is best attempted at night, on a full stomach and in the safety of boats or rafts."

Zhuge Liang thanked him for the warning and, after discovering a weak spot in the fortifications waited for nightfall. That night Ma Dai's men ate a full meal, got boats and rafts and crossed the river, attacking the camp of Jinhuan Sanjie. They captured him quickly and lowered a drawbridge which allowed the whole army to cross, realizing the danger Ahuinan and his ally Dongtuna defected, captured Meng Huo and presented him to Zhuge Liang. They were rewarded and allowed to aid the Shu soldiers; Meng Huo again refused to yield so Zhuge Liang gave him a tour of the camp and let him go. He had already formed his next plan.

Confident he could defeat Zhuge Liang now that he knew the camp's layout he called his brother Meng You with him and together they attacked. The night raid failed however as both brothers blundered into a trap, with his brother being kept captive Meng Huo was released again and this time he was angry, calling up as many troops as he could. He was able to get the support of several officers, Cuan Xi, Mang Yan, Liu Wei, Tu An and Xi Ni. This gave him an army of 100,000. Acting on rage he led the attack on the Shu camp, the Shu army retreated back across the river, liaising with the rest of their forces. The Nanman army however fell into the pit traps which had been dug in the camp and were all captured. Meng Huo still refused to yield and claimed he had not yet called his strongest allies to battle.

Zhuge Liang smirked. "Then I shall give you three more chances, if you fail at them and still refuse to yield, well I could play this game forever if I wanted."

With that Meng Huo was released and the Shu army formed a new camp back on the now occupied side of the river.

Meng Huo returned to Sanjaing Castle, his main base of operations. Waiting for him to return was his wife Zhurong. She observed him critically.

"Well, what happened to the enemy heads you promised to bring home?" She questioned.

Meng Huo lowered his head. "Well, you so, dear, I...there was a bit of a snag and..."

Zhu Rong rolled her eyes. "Typical, I can't let you do anything without me, can I?"

So, on her instruction messages were sent out to the three Ravine Chief's to the south. They each came with their army and joined up with Meng Huo. These three, Dousi, Mulu and Wutugu were all granted the title of King; however they still declared loyalty and subservience to Meng Huo, whom they called King of Kings. They each vied with each other on who should be sent to attack; Meng Huo calmed them and decided to send King Dousi to attack first. King Dousi went out with his men to the next place the Shu army would attack. This was Dousi's home turf and he already had a trap in mind for the invaders. While marching Zhuge Liang's army met up with an aged local who approached them, smiling kindly. Zhuge Liang enquired as to who this man was.

The man smiled wider and replied. "I am the eldest of three brothers, my youngest brother you hold captive while the middle brother has been caught four times already." The man revealed himself to be Meng Jie and then warned Zhuge Liang of the trap ahead. "King Dousi has sent his men in wait in the poison marshes, his men have developed immunity but yours are in danger."

Zhuge Liang thanked him and prepared for the dangers ahead.

King Dousi therefore was shocked when the Shu army arrived by another route, bypassing the marshes altogether and taking him and his men captive, along with Meng Huo, who was released again. When Zhurong and King Mulu heard of this they both charged out to meet the Shu army with their animal army, mounted elephants, wild tigers all coming to attack the Shu army, Meng Huo liaised with them and turned back to fight. But Zhuge Liang had spoken to his wife and Yueying had prepared the perfect counter. Her juggernaughts were now perfected and soon chased the animals off and Zhurong and King Mulu were captured. Meng Huo was caught for the sixth time and released for the sixth time. Deeply distressed Meng Huo decided to personally oversee King Wutugu's attempt, he agreed and they left together. King Wutugu's men were clad in rattan army which made them impervious to swords and arrows. Zhuge Liang heard this and spent a long time thinking before developing the counter. He made Wei Yan lure the men into a trap and set explosive devices which set the armour on fire. Dismayed King Wutugu called his men back and surrendered to Zhuge Liang and Meng Huo was captured for a seventh time. Zhuge Liang released him but Meng Huo had no fight left in him and finally surrendered.

Following the surrender, Zhuge Liang put things back in order and allowed Meng Huo and his captured men to continue ruling Nanman, so long as they never attacked Shu again. They agreed and so Zhuge Liang took his journey him, the south now secure.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. The Sun's Make Their Move

**Dynasty Warriors: To End the Chaos**

Chapter 4 of my Dynasty Warriors story; enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl77769: Thanks :)  
kkman57: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Diao Lover: Thanks, no, they will appear again, don't worry.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Sun's Make their Move**

After winning their victory in the south a message was sent to Wu, informing them of their success. Sun Jian read the note with joy for he knew that it meant Shu would soon be moving north to attack Dong Zhuo's western flank. He knew now what had to be done, it was time. He called all his officers to council and once they were all assembled he prepared to give his speech.

"People of Wu; our time has come. Our ruse with Cao-Cao was successful; now Dong Zhuo has weakened his guard on his eastern flank. Cao-Cao will be able to attack them any time. Liu Bei has ended the threat he faced from the south and is now ready to turn his army north. With two armies approaching him and with the wall blocking egress north; south is the only escape route for Dong Zhuo."

The others listened carefully as he continued.

"Therefore we must move our armies upriver and increase our garrison in the northern sections of Jing that we hold. If necessary we can ask Guan Yu for reinforcements. We must block any attempts by Dong Zhuo to move south."

Sun Jian then decided it was important to explain the true gravity of the situation.

"Remember, we are all servants of the Han; Dong Zhuo has betrayed the Han and kidnapped the Emperor and holds him prisoner. We claim ownership of the lands we hold only to raise and army to rescue him. Liu Bei and Cao-Cao are doing the same. Once we succeed, we give the lands back; they are Han lands, that is what we must remember." Once he was sure the message had sunk in he nodded and called out. "Now, let us plan our next attack."  
With that a map of northern Jing, with all its rivers and castle marked on it, was brought in.

Those involved in the planning sat around the map. Zhou Yu placed his finger on the map, indicating their main castle and the river next to it.

"If we want this plan to succeed;" He explained, "We must follow the river and ride up until we reach the castle here."  
He traced the route with his finger until they reached a castle in Jing.

"Once there we can lead a simultaneous attack by land and water to attack Dong Zhuo's forces here, at Fan Castle." Zhou Yu smiled. "Once we take the castle we'll block their 'gateway' south and be ready to advance on the capital."

Sun Ce smirked.

"Sounds like you've got things all thought out Zhou Yu."

Quan however looked worried; "What sort of defences are we looking at here?"  
Zhou Yu nodded and replied.

"There is only a small garrison there; but the walls are strong and entry will be difficult." He paused, "Our best option would be to starve them out."

Sun Jian sighed. "I don't like it; something seems off about this; why would they have so small a garrison."

Zhou Yu nodded, apparently also concerned about that.

"I have scouts out just now; if they can find a reason for the small garrison, they will return at once."  
Just as Zhou Yu predicted, at that moment a report came that the scouts had returned with an urgent message.

The scout rushed in and gave a warning.

"A fleet of ships from Dong Zhuo's army has departed Fan Castle and are heading here to attack us."

Zhou Yu realized what this meant at once.

"They meant to catch us on land and overwhelm or starve us." He proclaimed; "We must hurry and meet them on the water, where they will be easy prey."

Zhou Yu examined the map and then pointed at one location on the map.

"There; we must hurry and intercept them at the Red Cliffs of Chi Bi." He explained. "There we will be able to assail them."

The others agreed and quickly got ready; finally they gathered their army and boarded their boats and set sail, hoping to intercept the fleet of Dong Zhou's army and attack them on the river.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Battle of Chi Bi

**Dynasty Warriors: To End the Chaos**

Chapter 5 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**kkman57: Well, just wait and see; I don't intend this to be the biggest battle though, so don't expect anything really elaborate.  
Wolfgirl77769: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; hmmm, interesting.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, well, here it is.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Battle of Chi Bi**

Hua Xiong sat in his cabin; he tightly gripped his wine cup and focused his gaze on it.

'_If the boat would stop rocking...'_ He thought bitterly, _'Then everything would be alright.'_

After leaving Fan Castle the fleet had experienced problems; their main issue being that the ships rocked on the water. The river was after all wide enough for waves to form and the rocking caused problems for the men who weren't used to the water. Many had fallen seasick and a good number had already died from it. There was a knock at the door and he reluctantly looked up towards it.

"Come in." He stated.

Li Su entered; of all the people in the fleet he at least had some naval experience, therefore he wasn't as affected by the rocking as the others were.

Hua Xiong glared at him. "What do you want?"

"To stop the ships rocking," Li Su replied, "I have a means to do so."

Hua Xiong was desperate enough to try anything so he listened to the plan and followed through. Before long the ships were linked with great chains and were now kept steady. Relieved that the rocking had now stopped and the ships had been evened out, Dong Zhuo's army continued down the river.

Meanwhile the Wu army had made it to Chi Bi in good time and now had their ships lined up and their camps prepared. They were waiting for Dong Zhuo's fleet to arrive. Sun Jian sat in his tent with Ce and Quan. They both looked at maps of the area they were in, trying to determine possible locations for supply camps and ambushes. Also present in the tent was Lianshi, Daqiao and Zhou Tai. As they were doing this Zhou Yu, accompanied by Xiaoqiao and Huang Gai, was overseeing the ships and working on a plan of attack. The remaining officers, Cheng Pu, Zhu Zhi, Zhou Fang and Zhuge Jin were making their own preparations. It was then the Dong Zhuo army arrived; there was shock from the fleet and there was some shouting. Hua Xiong emerged from his cabin angry, stating that the other ships couldn't possibly be the men of Wu. But then he saw the ships and their sails and quickly his ships gathered at the north bank and they began to make their plans. Zhou Yu smiled when he saw their ships, true they outnumbered the Wu ships but they had made a fatal mistake and when they headed for council, Zhou Yu planned to exploit this foolishness. Once everyone was present he detailed his plan and soon both armies were ready, they boarded their ships and prepared to make their move.

As expected Dong Zhuo's fleet, in their chained ships, began to advance towards the Wu fleet. However the Wu fleet was ready and, with Huang Gai's willingness one ship sailed ahead of the others. This was Huang Gai's ship; with the wind behind them the Wu army had the advantage, otherwise their plan would fail. Huang Gai's ship was laden with flammable materials and he held a torch. Li Su realized what was about to happen and hurried to Hua Xiong.

"My lord, we must separate the ships" He cried in warning.

Hua Xiong glared at him."You suggested this, now you want us to separate, have you...!"

"My lord they are attacking with fire!"

Hua Xiong paled as he heard this; he knew what dangers fire posed on linked ships. He passed along the order but it was too late; Huang Gai set his ship alight and, with the wind helping him; rammed the lead ship of Dong Zhuo's fleet. The blaze was immense and before long the rest of Wu ships caught up and also rammed Dong Zhuo's fleet. With their reinforced hulls and with the flames already doing damage, the effect was catastrophic. Sun Jian led the charge and his entire army surged forwards, rendezvousing with Huang Gai and continuing to charge. Due to Wu's tactics some ships immediately sank, others veered off course. Those that didn't were burning and several men were already dead. Those that weren't were in a panic and being slaughtered by the Wu forces. Before long the Dong Zhuo forces were forced to break and free; several scattered and headed for the nearest place they could. Hua Xiong, Li Meng; Zhang Ji; Guo Si and Fan Chou were the only ones to make it back to Fan Castle with what little forces they had left. The others were scattered.

Following their victory the Wu army extinguished the flames and broke down the boats of Dong Zhuo's fleet before reforming their ranks and reuniting with the rest of their army. They readied themselves for the next step of their journey as they arrived at their destination in Northern Jing. Their next target lay just across the river; Fan Castle.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Battle of Fan Castle

**Dynasty Warriors: To End the Chaos**

Chapter 6 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: His fate will be revealed in this chapter, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl77769: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, ugh, no fun.  
kkman57: Yeah, they were both pretty stupid; glad you enjoyed it.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Battle of Fan Castle**

The Wu forces regrouped and selected their fighters. Sun Jian once again led the fleet; Ce and Quan accompanied him. Zhou Tai, Lianshi, Zhou Yu and the Qiao sisters also prepared their ships, they also brought along Ding Feng, Lu Meng and Lu Xun. With these men leading the way, the other officers; Han Dang, Lu Su, Zhang Zhao, Zhang Hong, Zhu Zhi, Jiang Qin, Zhu Ran and Xu Sheng, all set off. Zhou Yu already had a plan in mind for attacking Fan Castle. Especially since those that had got away to the castle from the Battle of Chi Bi would already be there and have told those there about what had happened. Once the ships were ready to launch Zhou Yu went to his lord and revealed his plan. In the confusion of the last battle Zhou Yu had managed to capture Li Su, who had been trying to disguise himself as a foot troop. Zhou Yu had already fed false information to him and was prepared to let him go. Sun Jian agreed with the plan and Li Su was released. He reported what he knew to Li Ru and, along with those who had fled Chi Bi but not made it to Fan Castle he headed for Luoyang. Li Ru and Hua Xiong readied their forces, preparing for an attack from the north section of the river. Unaware that Wu was planning to attack from the south-east and head north-west to reach the flood gates. Their plan in motion the Wu fleet docked at their destination and they prepared to go ashore.

From the watchtowers of their ships the Wu army noted the locations of the enemy. There was one castle and two watchtowers from which signal fires could be lit. They were guarded by Xu Rong, Hu Zhen and Jia Long respectively. Zhou Yu explained that these points would have to be hit simultaneously; desperate to prove themselves the Qiao sisters advanced to claim the watchtowers while Lu Xun went to take the castle. Xiaoqiao reached her destination first and found herself face to face with Jia Long. He was shocked at her sudden appearance and her army.

"What's this, the battlefield is no place for a little girl..." He then realized, "Wait, you're with Wu!"

He turned and attempted to reach the signal fire but Xiaoqiao leapt between him and the tower.

"I don't think so, you're not lighting this fire, I can't spoil our attack."

With that she raised her Iron Fan and Jia Long, infuriated charged in. She leapt over his strike easily and began to attack him from behind, using her fan effectively. Jia Long however grunted with rage and attempted to wind her with the butt of his spear. Luckily she saw it coming and blocked the attack before countering with her own and knocking him down. His spear fell out of him grip and her men swiftly made him a prisoner. The first signal tower was secure.

Daqiao reached her signal tower not too long after Daqiao arrived at hers. Hu Zhen glared when he saw her.

"So, Wu is so desperate is sends a woman to fight me...Too bad, you'll soon be outnumbered!"

However Daqiao suddenly moved and he found her blocking his path to the signal fire. He glared at her.

"Insolent wench, stand aside and surrender if you know what's good for you." He declared before adding, "I'm sure Lord Dong Zhuo will reward me for bringing you to him."

Daqiao swallowed her fear and glared at her opponent.

"I have no intention of standing aside, and you won't be taking me to Dong Zhuo, I would advise you to surrender, while you still can."

Hu Zhen simply laughed and attempted to attack with his sword. Using her Iron Fan Daqiao blocked his strikes. And then suddenly counterattacked, catching him off guard. This surprise was all she needed to follow up with her own attack and send him flying into her own men who caught and bound him. With both signal fires now secure the Wu army began capturing the garrisons to the south while Lu Xun arrived at the castle and faced off with Xu Rong.

Taken by surprise Xu Rong could offer no resistance and soon was captive, so was Li Jue who manned the floodgates. With the four officers captive Wu now held the entire southern battlefield in their hands. Sun Ce, Zhou Tai and Ding Feng all got ready and Zhou Yu released the floodgates, drowning the castle and creating a new route in. The trio and their units boarded their ships and rode down towards the castle. Once in range they extended gangplanks and charged in, the Dong Zhuo army was helpless before this attack and with morale low they soon took over the castle. Li Ru and Hua Xiong were able to at least rescue their captive allies but then the entire Dong Zhuo army had to flee. Now Dong Zhuo no longer had any territory in Jing. The Wu army had scored a great victory. Draining the water and repairing the castle took priority, so too did calming the populace. Sun Jian sent messages to Liu Bei and Cao-Cao to inform them of his success. Now it was time to await their moves and take the chance when it presented itself.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. A Moment of Calm

**Dynasty Warriors: To End the Chaos**

Chapter 7 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy :)

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl77769: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
kkman57: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it is :)  
Diao Lover: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Moment of Calm**

In Shu the army from the Southern Campaign had returned and was resting. Meanwhile Zhuge Liang went to meet with Liu Bei; some time had passed after all since he had left. He found Liu Bei engaged in a discussion with some of the court officials present. They all looked troubled, it was then Liu Bei saw Zhuge Liang, he stood up.

"Zhuge Liang, you could not have come at a better time." He stated. "We would appreciate your advice."

Zhuge Liang bowed and took his seat.

"I am at your disposal my lord; how may I be of assistance?" He replied.

Liu Bei resumed his seat and then explained the problem; "We are planning what moves we could make north...but we trouble, with our supply lines. The routes are treacherous and difficult; our army may run out of food and be forced to return home."

Zhuge Liang nodded and smiled. "You need not worry; all of you; Yueying is already working on a new invention that will make transporting supplies much easier."

The court officials were amazed at this but Zhuge Liang simply shrugged. Liu Bei also understood and shook his head.

"Unlike much of his other work, there's nothing fantastic about that, it's just a simple case of thinking ahead."

"My lord is correct." Zhuge Liang replied, "Now, while our army rests, we must make plans and ensure we have everything we need for this campaign."

They all agreed and continued to work.

Zhuge Liang had been gone five months, the planning for the next campaign and letting the army rest also took a whole month. But all of this mattered little to Liu Shan; he had more important things on his mind. Despite his wishes to the contrary he had to sit with his father and the rest of the officers for the final stages of the plan. At that time they had received a letter from Wu about their successes at Chi Bi and Fan Castle. It also became clear that Cao-Cao would make his move soon, with the planning complete Zhuge Liang decided to lead the campaign himself and that they would start tomorrow. Finally he was allowed to leave and returned to small palace that had been erected in the grounds of the main one. The servants bowed as he passed, normally he would follow his father's example and urge them to stand back up, but right now he was hurried. He soon arrived at the comfortable, tranquil room that had been set up near the back of the palace. Xingcai was lying back on her bed, her stomach swollen, according to the doctors, when she had returned to them she was already two months pregnant; she was now eight months. She saw him enter and attempted to sit up.

"No, it's okay Xingcai." He replied as he sat down next to her. "You shouldn't push yourself too hard."

She nodded and lay back with a sigh. She hated this, being stuck lying here while a war was going on, she missed the battlefield already.

Still, she knew it was for the best; she could hardly fight now after all. Also with Liu Shan's presence required at council meetings, he was able to tell he what was going on so she wasn't kept in the dark. He informed her of the recent plans that had been formed.

"We're going to make the push north now. Yueying's wood ox inventions are complete." He explained, "So now we can transport supplies and Zhuge Liang has already chosen our first target, Tian Shui. Once we claim that, we can pursue and harass Dong Zhuo, while the rest of the army goes north and frees Liang Province from his clutches."

She smiled and nodded. "So we're reaching the end."

He smiled back and they kissed, Liu Shan continued his vigil while Xingcai rested. It wouldn't be much longer, only one more month. Given the length of time it took to travel and the possible length of the siege the battle at Tian Shui would likely still be raging at the time the baby was due. Meanwhile Zhuge Liang saw to it that the army was ready. Yueying stood nearby with the wood ox all ready.

"We shall begin at once, my husband." She stated, he smiled and nodded.

"Good, let us take the fight to Dong Zhuo. It is time to cripple his army and turn the tide of this war."

Along with Yueying he was taking Ma Chao and Jiang Wei with him, as well as Guan Xing, Zhang Bao, Gao Xiang, Ma Su, Zhou Cang, Liao Hua, Yan-Yan, Liu Feng, Mi Zhu and Mi Fang. After ensuring preparations were complete; he bid farewell to Liu Bei and the army departed, heading to Tian Shui.

Meanwhile, in Wei Cao-Cao had called all his officers to a meeting.

"Everything has gone as planned." He explained, "It is time for us to make our move. They will not suspect anything, so we shall surge over them."

Cao Pi nodded. "Father, were shall we strike first."

"I want the following to ready their armies and accompany me. Cao Pi, Wang Yi, Guo Jia; Yue Jin, Li Dian, Cao Ren, Zhang Liao, Xu Huang, Cao Zhang, Cao Zhen, Yu Jin, Cao Xiu, Xiahou Shang, Cao Hong, Xun Yu, Xun You, Cheng Yu, Mao Jie, Man Chong, Wang Ping, Xiahou Mao, Zhang Hu and Wang Shuang."

They all stood and bowed. Cao-Cao nodded and then revealed.

"We shall make a straight and direct attack; our targets are Si Shui and Hu Lao gates, the rest of you. Dong Zhuo still holds territories west of Luoyang, claim it in our name and then, we shall march upon the capital and force him out of there."

The men all bowed and the Wei army prepared before marching out, ready to reveal their true allegiance and take down Dong Zhuo.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Battle at the Gates

**Dynasty Warriors: To End the Chaos**

Chapter 8 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Well, the attacks are about to begin, enjoy.  
kkman57: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it was sweet :)  
Wolfgirl77769: Yeah, no luck for her.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Battle at the Gates**

Cao-Cao marched his army towards his first destination; Si Shui Gate; the first of two gates which separated the city of Pu Yang from the capital Luoyang. Once in position he had his army array. Holding the gate was Zang Ba, Hao Meng, Cao Xing, Cheng Lian, Wei Xu, Song Xian, Hou Cheng, Bi Chen, Chen Deng, Chen Gong and Gao Shun. Cao-Cao regarded these men as they stood atop the wall.

"No sign of a commander." He mused, "He must be at Hu Lao Gate."

Cao Pi then rode forwards, up next to his father. "Father, these men, their banners are different from the rest of Dong Zhuo's army. It looks like we have some sort of special unit waiting for us."

Cao-Cao closely examined the flags and then nodded.

"Yes, you are right; these men belong to that wild beast; Lu Bu."

As he finished talking the men came down from the walls and rode out to meet with Cao-Cao. Zang Ba was up front and stopped in front of Cao-Cao's horse.

"Cao-Cao, what is going on here?" He questioned. "Our lord is away from the capital just now, he can't see you."

Cao-Cao smirked; "That was my intention."

With that he raised his hand and his archers began firing, shocking the officers that had come out and forced them to return to the gate. Once they were back inside Cao-Cao stopped the firing and then called out to them.

"You have until dawn tomorrow to surrender this gate and Hu Lao Gate. If you fail to comply, then I will lead my army and destroy you."

With that he fell back some distance and set up camp.

In the gate the officers called a council. Almost immediately Chen Gong spoke.

"We need to send a message to Lord Lu Bu." He stated, "He is still at Hu Lao Gate and has no idea what has happened."

Hao Meng however refuted that suggestion.

"No, Lord Lu Bu has been angry for some time; if we bring him this bad news, he'll likely kill us."

Chen Gong glared at his detractor; "Then what would you suggest?"

"We cheer Lu Bu up." Hao Meng replied, "By making him a gift of Cao-Cao's head."

The others agreed with that suggestion and, quietly fuming Chen Gong gave up.

"Very well;" He agreed finally, "But do we have a plan?"

"Indeed." Chen Deng stated. "Cao-Cao's men have camped in an area easy to surround. So, this night, we surround the camp and launch a raid."

"And if Cao-Cao's men are ready for such a thing?" Chen Gong questioned.

"Then we fall back and lead them into an ambush."

Satisfied the officers left Chen Gong to guard the gate while they headed out to carry out the plan. Song Xian, Wei Xu and Hou Cheng formed the ambush unit while the others went to attack Cao-Cao's main camp.

Zang Ba led the unit and, once the camp was surrounded he gave the signal, they all charged in but found that, as Chen Gong had predicted, the camp was ready. After hopelessly trying to carry out their raid they turned and fled towards the ambush point. They knew they were being pursued and pressed their advantage. The ambush was launched and the raiding party turned around. To their dismay however they realized they had only caught one of Cao-Cao's officers and his men. It was Cao Ren.

"An ambush?" He remarked, "A coward's tactic; why not face me like men."

The Dong Zhuo army attacked, gaining an advantage over the panicked troops until Cao Ren suddenly cried out.

"Men, to me, rally to me!" He glared at his opponents. "I am the shield upon which your evil will shatter!"

Buoyed by this Cao Ren's men recovered and fought back until Guo Jia arrived with reinforcements and the Dong Zhuo army was forced to flee. Cao Ren and his men returned to camp with Guo Jia. Cao Ren bowed to Cao-Cao.

"Forgive me my lord. I lost concentration." He said repentantly. "I didn't think about ambushes."

"There is nothing to forgive Cao Ren; you kept your head and in turn, your men kept theirs."

With that Cao-Cao's army assessed the damage and got some more rest before dawn broke, ready to make their attack.

When the Dong Zhuo army returned to the gates they spoke with Chen Gong and, realizing the full strength of Cao-Cao's army agreed with him that they should flee to Hu Lao Gate. They abandoned Si Shui gate and made it to Hu Lao. There Lu Bu received them and listened to their story. When they finished he growled.

"You fools; you should have listened to Chen Gong." He berated them, "If you had, you would've held Si Shui Gate, so be it. You fools stay and defend this gate; I'll meet Cao-Cao on the battlefield myself."

With that he mounted Red Hare; grabbed his halberd and, at the head of his unit; rode out. He stopped in front of the gate and arrayed his men, waiting for Cao-Cao. Cao-Cao had led his men forwards and taken Si Shui Gate; with the gate in their possession they stopped and recovered. They were soon ready for the next charge.

"We will have to be careful when dealing with that animal." Cao-Cao remarked, "Guo Jia, best plan carefully."

Guo Jia nodded in agreement and began working on his plan. It was then a messenger arrived and revealed that the rest of Cao-Cao's army was victorious and Dong Zhuo's forces had been pushed back. Now Dong Zhuo's only territory was Sili Province, which Cao-Cao was currently trying to take as it held the capital. Yong Province and Liang Province, both of which Liu Bei was attacking. Finally Guo Jia finished his planning and the army marched out, ready to take on Lu Bu at Hu Lao Gate.

They rode out and soon arrived at the gate; Guo Jia led his men separately, ready to carry out his plan. It was then they saw Lu Bu, ready for battle.

"Cao-Cao, so you betray us, no matter. Come and face me!" He bellowed.

Cao-Cao smiled. "Lu Bu, why do you still sere that pig, you are better than that. Didn't he steal your woman from you?"

"Silence!" Lu Bu bellowed, "Is there no one amongst you who can provide me with a decent challenge!?"

"Perhaps I can provide that challenge!"

With that shout Zhang Liao rode out; they immediately crossed blades and fought. The battle raged for fifty bouts but neither showed signs of backing down. Wanting a taste of glory and to fight this strong opponent Wang Yi also charged out to join the fray. The fight continued but still neither side backed down, not even when Cao Pi rode out and joined the fighters. Just then a cry distracted the fighters; Guo Jia's plan had worked, smoke was seen rising from Hu Lao Gate. Lu Bu knew then that all the troops and officers within were fleeing, he had no choice, he broke from the duel and joined them with his men. Knowing that Luoyang couldn't be defended they charged past it, heading for Chang An. They Wei army rode into the gate; Guo Jia's plot had been remarkably clever; by raising enough smoke he had put fear into the enemy, even though there was never any fire attack about to take place.

Following his victory Cao-Cao urged his army onwards and wrested Luoyang and the rest of Sili from Dong Zhuo's control. He sent messages to Sun Jian and Liu Bei and waited for them to arrive; the Emperor stated that he wished to see all three of them together. The Emperor however wished to reduce Dong Zhuo's power further and make it difficult for him to attack Sili province again. So Cao-Cao sent a contingent of his army out to ensure that the Emperor's wish was fulfilled.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Battle of Tianshui

**Dynasty Warriors: To End the Chaos**

Chapter 9 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl77769: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; what kind of spell?  
Diao Lover: Yeah, they should have, glad you enjoyed it :)  
kkman57: Nope, of course not, Dong Zhuo wasn't there after all; glad you liked that scene; thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Battle of Tianshui**

Completely unaware of what had transpired and at his loss of the capital Dong Zhuo was holding a feast with certain members of his army at his home castle of Tianshui. Li Su; Liu Ai, Xun Shuang, Dong Yue, Dong Huang, Li Jue, Xu Rong, Zhang Zhi and Zhang Xiu all sat with their lord, enjoying the feast. While all this was going on Zhuge Liang brought his army towards Tian Shui and set up his main camp, he then assembled his officers. Accompanying him on this battle was his wife Yueying, his pupil Jiang Wei along with Ma Chao, Guan Xing and Zhang Bao. Also with them was Gao Xiang, Ma Su, Zhou Cang, Liao Hua, Yan-Yan, Liu Feng, Mi Zhu and Mi Fang. They were sitting around a large map of the area.

Finally Zhuge Liang spoke. "Our objective here is to claim the three castles, Nan'an, Anding and the main castle of Tianshui." He paused before adding, "Likely, the enemy will now know we are here and will scramble to get into position. Our scouts should return soon and inform us of who is stationed where."

Sure enough the scouts soon arrived and gave their reports; Dong Huang was stationed in Nan'an with Liu Ai and Xu Rong, Dong Yue was stationed at Anding with Zhang Zhi and Zhang Xiu, Dong Zhuo himself was at Tianshui with Li Su, Li Jue and Xun Shuang. Zhuge Liang nodded. He then turned back to his officers.  
"Good, everything is going as we foresaw; our sudden arrival has the enemy in a panic and they are scrambling to get into position, let's not waste this opportunity." He stated; then he made his announcement. "Jiang Wei, it is time to show me what you have learned. You shall take charge of this battle and lead the army."

Jiang Wei bowed. "You can rely on me, my lord; I shall lead us to victory."

With that the Shu army advanced from their camp.

Almost immediately they came into contact with three of Dong Zhuo's officers; Xu Rong, Zhang Xiu and Li Jue. Jiang Wei made a bold presentation of his banners and challenged them, when they agreed to the challenge he rode out to face them along with Guan Xing and Zhang Bao. Each trio of warriors fought valiantly, three-on-three until finally Dong Zhuo's men fled back to their castles. It was then that Jiang Wei began to implement his first strategy.

"I made sure they saw my banner, so they and their scouts would recognize it." He explained to his colleagues. He then turned to Yueying, "My lady, I shall remain here with half the army, if you could take the other half and my banner towards Anding, then I should be able to lure the enemy out of Nan'an."

Yueying agreed to the plot and did as Jiang Wei requested. Jiang Wei then waited in ambush as, just like he predicted, the scouts reported his banner heading to Anding and leaving the main camp undefended from Nan'an. The doors opened and the three officers inside, along with their troops rode out to claim the main camp. Jiang Wei launched his ambush and took the enemy by surprise. Liu Ai and Xu Rong were forced to flee the battlefield while Dong Huang was captured. After stationing their own troops there, the Shu army turned for Anding.

There Jiang Wei formed a second strategy and so he arrayed his men; He rode out front, Yueying to his left, the bound Dong Huang to his right. He called out for Dong Yue to show himself. He did so and Jiang Wei offered to return his brother to him, if he surrendered the castle. Dong Yue turned to speak with Zhang Zhi and Zhang Xiu quietly.

"What should we do?" He asked, "If I leave our brother in their clutches my lord will be most displeased."

Zhang Zhi pondered for a moment and then stated. "This Jiang Wei is arrogant; we can take advantage of that."

Zhang Xiu agreed.  
"Yes, open the gates and let him in; we'll be waiting to ambush him as he enters, then we can claim his head."

Dong Yue agreed to the plan and took his place, as his officers took theirs. The gates were opened and Jiang Wei began to ride forwards slowly, Yueying and Dong Huang accompanying him. However another rider took up position just behind Jiang Wei and Dong Yue paled. He recognized the magnificent helm and mighty stallion spear of Ma Chao and knew the ambush was doomed. But he was powerless to stop it. So, when the ambush was launched the Shu army surged in and turned it against them. In the confusion Dong Huang escaped and along with his brother and Zhang Zhi and Zhang Xiu, fled the battle field. Jiang Wei garrisoned Anding and then marched his army towards Tianshui. There he began attempting to besiege the castle, but Dong Zhuo held fast, Li Su and Li Jue went from gate to gate, wall to wall, desperately holding firm and encouraging the troops. Xun Shuang ensured that the defence held against siege weapons and now, almost three whole weeks since they had left Chengdu, Tianshui still held fast.

Regretful and vexed over this; Jiang Wei sent a messenger back to the main camp; informing Zhuge Liang of his successes and his current predicament. In response to this message Zhuge Liang himself arrived and took charge of the battlefield. He gave certain instructions and then settled into the siege. The whole week was a nightmare for Dong Zhuo and his men; every night, every hour, on the hour, the men of Shu would explode bombs, beat drums and raise a clamour as if attacking. However they only launched small raids on every third attempt. This led to apprehension that they were building up to a large attack. Eventually, after a whole week of this Dong Zhuo's men could barely stand and Zhuge Liang allowed Jiang Wei to resume his attack. This time, despite their best efforts the castle could not be held and the Shu army surged in. Dong Zhuo and his men fled. The Shu army claimed Tianshui and got to work burying the dead, calming the people and rebuilding the damaged castles and securing their strength. Meanwhile Dong Zhuo and his men that fled with him stopped and caught their breath. They set up camp and waited to recover at the Wu Zhang Plains. Those that had fled the battle beforehand heard about this and rushed to join their lord. With the army he had taken to Tianshui back together, although much smaller, he felt relieved enough to sit and rest for a while. More bad news reached him however, following their victory in Tianshui the Shu army sent another contingent from Cheng Du, led by Ma Dai, they had managed to reclaim Liang Province. Dong Zhuo's territory had been vastly reduced; however unbeknownst to him, this was just the beginning of his problems.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Time to Make a Stand

**Dynasty Warriors: To End the Chaos**

Chapter 10 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl77769: Ah, I see.  
Diao Lover: Yup, his downfall has began.  
kkman57: Well, they had a good excuse for failure, they were up against Ma Chao.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Time to Make a Stand**

Liu Shan was weary. It was nearly time; Xingcai would be ready to give birth any day now. Yet he was not able to be with her as often as he would have liked. His father had come down with a minor illness, but still severe enough that he had to stay in bed, and Liu Shan was left to handle his father's duties until his recovery. Right now he was listening to Pang Tong going through a list of minor grievances that had been settled. Pang Tong finally finished the list and Liu Shan nodded.

"Thank you, Master Pang Tong." He said. "Are there any other issues that require attention?"

Pang Tong shook his head. "Not for me, not for the populace. I pray our lord gets well soon...You have more important things to worry about that this."

Liu Shan simply nodded and once Pang Tong left he leaned back in his seat and sighed. He turned to the only other person in the room, Guan Suo.

"I don't know how my father does it." He said, "My head feels like it's about to burst from all that."

Guan Suo nodded. "You and your father both care greatly about the people. We each help those we care about in our own ways." He paused and then explained. "What I'm trying to say is, you're not your father, so you shouldn't be expected to act like him. Learn from him, emulate if you can yes...But don't become him, you are your own person."

Liu Shan nodded and just then the doors to the hall burst open, they both looked up and saw Sun Shangxiang running over to them.

Liu Shan stood up immediately and stepped down from the podium.

"Liu Shan." She called out as she approaching, "It's urgent."

"What's happened, is it my father, is he okay?"

Shangxiang shook her head. "He's fine, better in fact. We just got word from Zhuge Liang; they've taken Tianshui and Liang Province. Your father's well enough to come back to his duties now. But that's not what's urgent."

Liu Shan could see that despite all this good news she seemed frantic about something.

"What is it?" He asked desperately. Finally she revealed what she had been trying to say.

"It's Xingcai; she's having the baby, right now."

Liu Shan gasped and hurried to the small palace immediately while Liu Bei resumed his place in the grand hall. He smiled, he was proud of his son and soon he would be able to see his grandchild raised in a land of peace. Just as soon as they stopped Dong Zhuo and ended his tyranny and the chaos he brought with him. Once Liu Bei resumed his seat he asked the messenger for details about the success reported by Zhuge Liang.

"Yes my lord. Master Zhuge Liang entrusted the battle to Jiang Wei, who performed admirably, they took over the two outlying castles and then claimed Tianshui. At the same time Master Ma Dai led Masters Guan Ping, Wei Yan, Huang Zhong, Zhao Yun, Chen Shi, Ma Zhong, Fa Zheng and Jian Yong to claim Liang Province. They met little resistance and successfully claimed the Province; they are going to meet up with Zhuge Liang and his army to reinforce them. From what I hear Masters Gao Xiang, Zhou Cang, Liao Hua, Yan-Yan and Liu Feng were injured in the battle and so are on their way back here."

Liu Bei nodded and arranged for them to be treated as soon as they returned.

Liu Shan meanwhile had made it to the palace, he could hear Xingcai's scream of pain and quickened his pace. He made to the room and saw her; she was lying back in the bed, perspiring with effort as she groaned in pain. The doctor was already there and the servants who had been crowded around stepped back to let him through. He finally reached Xingcai's side and she seized his hand and managed to smile through the pain.

"You...You made it." She breathed. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm here."

He did his best to comfort her as he looked to the doctor.

"How long has...?" He couldn't finish, luckily the doctor knew what he meant and answered.

"Two hours, and we are nearly there."

He nodded and focused on doing his best to keep Xingcai as comfortable as possible as the process continued. Finally, almost five hours later Xingcai gave one last push and the baby was born. Not much later the proud parents sat, Xingcai cradling the newborn boy in her arms. They had decided on the name Liu Xuan for him. They then received news about the upcoming battle against Dong Zhuo's forces at Wu Zhang Plains.

"Liu Shan." Xingcai said suddenly. "You should go and join the army for this battle."

He looked at her surprised, "What, Xingcai, no, my place is here, with you and our son."

She shook her head.

"Remember why this war started Liu Shan; remember what you began fighting for." She explained, reminding him that it was their love for each other that sparked this war, "You have to let the people see that, lest they forget. The best way to do that, is to fight, I know the others won't let you get hurt on the battlefield...Liu Xuan and I will still be here when you get back."

Unable to argue he nodded and, with the encouragement he needed he left the palace and explained to his father what he had planned. Liu Bei agreed with him and so he left, heading for the Wu Zhang Plains.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Battle of Tong Gate

**Dynasty Warriors: To End the Chaos**

Chapter 11 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl77769: Thanks :)  
kkman57: Yeah, it's actually the historical name for their eldest son; well, we'll have to wait and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Battle of Tong Gate**

Following Cao-Cao's instructions a contingent of his army, ten thousand strong left the capital and headed for Tong Gate. Due to the directions they had fled in, those who had been at the gates and the areas Cao-Cao had taken over had not passed Tong Gate. Therefore the forces stationed there were not ready, or indeed expecting an attack. Cao-Cao had chosen his warriors for this attack with care. Leading the army as commander was Zhang He; he was backed up by the strategists Sima Yi, Sima Shi and Jia Xu. The vanguard was led by Wang Yi while Xiahou Dun and Yuan brought up the rearguard. With Zhang He and the strategists in the main body was Cao Hong while Yu Jin and Xun Yu rode with Wang Yi in the vanguard. They had sent scouts and spies ahead and now knew what to expect, much like them the Dong Zhuo army had given a thousand troops to each officer, there were eight officers at the gate and so their enemy numbered eight thousand troops. The identities of the enemy officers were confirmed as well; Li Ru was the commander of the gate and he was aided Cai Yong, Humu Ban, Hua Xiong, Guo Si, Niu Fu, Wang Fang and Yang Biao. Li Ru and Hua Xiong were stationed in the gate itself; there were three garrisons on the field and another three guarding the three passes which led to the field. The other officers were stationed there. Zhang He and his men formed camp and prepared to begin planning.

Zhang He smiled as he observed his officers.

"So, our job is to remove those horrendous troops from that eyesore." He stated, "Very well, let's get to it...I just our strategists have come up with a dazzling plan."  
Sima Yi smirked and replied.

"We have discussed a plan between us and come up with one that suits us best." He stated. His son Shi nodded and then shrugged.

"I believe Jia Xu would be the best man to explain it."

Jia Xu stood up and gestured to the battlefield map in front of him.

"Our plan will hinge on our ability to distract the enemy." He stated, "We shall divide into two groups; the first group shall be Master Zhang He, Master Xiahou Dun, Master Sima Yi, Master Cao Hong and Master Xun Yu."

He paused to make sure they all understood before continuing.

"The rest of us will form the second group. Now the first group must attack these three garrisons that block the passes. Once you claim them, close the gates tight and wait. No doubt the three other garrisons will try to attack you." He smirked and then continued. "Meanwhile the second group, of which Lady Wang Yi will be commander, will head down south to this harbour. When Dong Zhuo's forces fled they left their boats behind so we will use them and ride down to right next to the gate. That will panic the troops attacking the garrisons and force them to turn back, at which point the garrisons we hold can attack them in the rear."

Zhang He gave a delighted laugh.

"Stunning, absolutely radiant." He declared. "Why, succeeding up to that point will be simply beautiful...I cannot wait to hear what you have in mind for those in the gate itself."

"Well to be honest, that's the dull part; they'll most likely make some last stand and then flee."

The others agreed and finally took their positions, ready to begin the battle.

As planned Wang Yi led Sima Shi, Yu Jin, Jia Xu and Xiahou Yuan down to the harbour where they got the boats ready. While they were doing this Zhang He led his unit to the three garrisons. Cai Yong, Humu Ban and Yang Biao were holding them and were shocked to their trusted allies, the Wei army, attacking them. So their resistance was swiftly crushed and they were forced to flee. The Wei forces barricaded the garrisons and waited, the three units that fled meat with the other three, Li Jue, Niu Fu and Wang Fang and together they charged back to try and reclaim the garrisons. Still the Wei army refused to budge and at that moment the ships arrived and the Wei army disembarked. Dismayed by this the troops that were attacking the garrisons turned back to lend aid but were caught in a pincer attack and forced to flee. They made it back to the gate with only a handful of troops left. The Wei army regrouped and advanced upon the gate. The defeated officers brought news to Li Ru and he was shocked.

"Wei has betrayed us, this cannot be." He remarked, panicked, "They...They're at the gate already!"

Sure enough the Wei forces had arrayed and were now offering a challenge. Li Ru fretted, wondering what to do when suddenly, from the Wei ranks a single officer rode forwards, intent on making the next challenge. It was Wang Yi.

"I know that Hua Xiong is in there, Dong Zhuo may have ordered it but you are the one who killed my family!" She yelled, "Hua Xiong, if you truly are a man and not a coward who slays helpless innocents, come out and fight me, right now!"

Incensed by this and, refusing to listen to Li Ru, Hua Xiong accepted the challenge, took up his spear and mounted his horse, riding out of the gate.

He stopped and glared at Wang Yi.

"You dare call me a coward, _woman_!" He bellowed, "I will destroy you, here and now, let's fight!"

Wang Yi glared at him and replied with malicious intent, "Gladly!"

With that she charged forwards, her Trishulas at the ready. Hua Xiong fought valiantly but Wang Yi was burning with rage and her blows were vicious, soon he could hold out no longer and fled back into the gate.

The Wei army surged forwards after him and soon Li Ru realized that holding out was pointless, so with a vastly reduced army he fled the gate with his men. Zhang He and his men garrisoned the gate and sent a report to Cao-Cao before ensuring everything was in order. Now, the only place left for Dong Zhuo was Chang An.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Battle of Wu Zhang Plains

**Dynasty Warriors: To End the Chaos**

Chapter 12 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, I wanted her to have a spotlight moment.  
kkman57: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl77769: Huh, when? Glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Battle of Wu Zhang Plains**

The Shu army was busy preparing for the next assault; after sending the wounded home they awaited their reinforcements. While waiting Zhuge Liang read over a map of the Wu Zhang Plains, where Dong Zhuo was currently located. Soon he heard that their reinforcements from both Liang and Cheng Du had arrived; he left his tent to meet them. He noted them all assembling and their army growing. It was then he saw Liu Shan. He was shocked by his presence and hurried over to him.

"My lord, what are you doing here?" He asked, "You should be at Chengdu, Lady Xingcai..."

"Xingcai told me it was best that I come here." Liu Shan replied, "I agree with her; people need to see me fighting, lest they forget why this war started in the first place."

Zhuge Liang sighed, "The child?"

"We named him Liu Xuan." Was the reply, confirming to Zhuge Liang that the child had indeed been born.

Finally Zhuge Liang smiled and accepted Liu Shan's presence in the army; they headed with the other officers to Zhuge Liang's tent to begin the council. Just then however a messenger arrived with important news; he informed them of Cao-Cao's movements and the incident at Tong Gate. The Dong Zhuo forces that had been stationed there had fled here to warn Dong Zhuo. This meant Zhuge Liang's army had grown.

"This changes things slightly." Zhuge Liang stated before going over the plan and sending scouts to confirm enemy locations.

After receiving the scout's reports they marched out and finally made it to Wu Zhang.

Once there they made camp and confirmed the enemy positions, Dong Zhuo was stationed in a camp to the north with Li Ru and his brothers, it was guarded by Hua Xiong; Niu Fu, Fan Chou and Xu Rong were unaccounted for however. Li Su, Liu Ai and Xun Shuang guarded the western by road to the main camp, Li Jue, Guo Si and Wang Fang guarded the eastern by road; Humu Ban and Cai Yong guarded the frontal approach to the camp while Zhang Xiu and Zhang Zhi guarded two supply bases that also acted as garrisons; the Shu army would need to pass them to attack the rest of the army. Zhuge Liang laid out plans, the army would divide into three, once the storehouses had been claimed he and Liu Shan would move the main camp up to the central garrison, with the assistance of Yueying and Zhao Yun, and then the whole army would attack on three fronts. Meanwhile Ma Dai and Ma Chao was charged with attacking the east; Huang Zhong and Wei Yan led the western assault and Jiang Wei led the centre; Guan Ping, Guan Suo and Zhang Bao each joined one of the groups, as did the other officers. So, with their plans made they charged.

As they charged up Jiang Wei pondered about the whereabouts of Niu Fu, Fan Chou and Xu Rong. He then looked around and noted the cliffs situated about the Shu main camp.

"Of course." He breathed; Guan Suo turned to look at him.

"Lord Jiang Wei?"

Jiang Wei spoke directly to him. "Those three missing officers from Dong Zhuo's army, they're on the cliffs above our camp, waiting to ambush us. We have to get up there and stop them."

Guan Suo nodded and so Jiang Wei gave his orders and a ladder was erected and set against the cliffs. He and Guan Suo climbed up and sure enough the ambush unit was there. They fell upon them and fought desperately. Startled, the trio attempted to fight back, ruining their ambush and giving away their location. Angered by this Niu Fu leapt down to carry out the attack anyway, bested in battle Xu Rong fled while Fan Chou continued to fight. Finally however he fled too, as did Niu Fu when he was bested by Zhao Yun. By this time the two Zhangs had been defeated and so Jiang Wei returned his army to their path and soon occupied the central garrison. The main camp was moved up and the next stage of the battle was ready to begin.

Dong Zhuo was shocked at the defeat of his ambush and the two Zhangs and so he ordered his brothers out to fight. They headed out, each heading down one of the bypaths. Keeping in their groups the three wings of the Shu army advanced. As they did so, giving regular reports to each other Zhuge Liang noted the numerous areas were traps would have been deadly.

'_It is great luck that Li Ru had only just arrived when we began our attack.'_ Zhuge Liang thought to himself. _'If he had been given time he would have indeed set traps...He is probably cursing his misfortune even now.'_

They then received word that the two wings had met resistance from Dong Zhuo's brothers and the troops and officers stationed at each by road. They continued to advance however and soon met the two officers guarding the frontal route. Noting that they were court officials and not warriors Zhuge Liang gave the order and his entire unit charged. Overwhelmed they forced to retreat, then came word from the wings again; they had finally broken through and forced the officers attacking them, and their troops to retreat. Following this the Shu army surrounded three sides of Dong Zhuo's camp; they knew that Li Ru and Dong Zhuo were inside. Hua Xiong however had been posted at the gates and was ready for a duel. Seeing a chance here Zhuge Liang sent instructions to certain officers.

Hua Xiong made his challenge and Zhao Yun rode out to answer it. They fought valiantly for fifty blows but then Zhao Yun fell back, Ma Chao rode out to take his place and again fought for fifty blows before falling back. Following this Guan Ping and Wei Yan rode out one after the other, fighting no more than fifty blows before retreating. Then finally, Huang Zhong rode out. He kept his fight up for a hundred blows and with the hundredth he knocked Hua Xiong off his horse and forced him to retreat. They then broke into the camp, just as Zhuge Liang suspected; Hua Xiong had been a distraction, Dong Zhuo and Li Ru had fled. Now all of Dong Zhuo's army was in one place; Chang An. Zhuge Liang sent news of his victory to Liu Bei and then, the decision was med, it was time. While the rest of the Shu army and officers dispersed throughout the territories to keep order, Liu Bei, Zhuge Liang, Lu Shan and certain other officers headed for Luoyang, to meet the Emperor; Cao-Cao and Sun Jian were doing the same. All of them were thinking one thing, Dong Zhuo's time had come.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Battle of Chang An - part 1

**Dynasty Warriors: To End the Chaos**

Chapter 13 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, well, here you go, enjoy.  
Wolfgirl7769: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter.  
kkman57: Not exactly, notice how precies they were about fighting him one after the other, it was all done deliberately, so they all beat Hua Xiong, they were doing it like that to mock him.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Battle of Chang An – Part 1**

As soon as they arrived in the capital Liu Bei, Cao-Cao and Sun Jian presented themselves to the Emperor. Emperor Xian thanked them all for their contributions to the battle against Dong Zhuo. He allowed them to remain in the lands they had claimed as governors to which they accepted and officially decreed an end to Shu, Wei and Wu, reforming as the Han once more. Their next order of business was to deal with Dong Zhuo once and for all; to which the Emperor granted them his decree and also informed them of something that caught their attention.

"Master Zhang Jiao does appear to have Dong Zhuo's best interests at heart. He has been seen by my people, speaking with an unknown man, both talking about the destruction of Dong Zhuo." The Emperor revealed, "It may be you have a friend in the enemy camp."

Agreeing to ponder this, the three leaders returned to their officers and all joined ranks to talk over a plan. Despite initial worries about her, Liu Shan was happy to see that Xingcai was joining the battle, she had been complaining about not being able to fight; now she could. She set his mind at rest about Liu Xuan, who was under very good care and waiting for them to return. The situation was favourable, Dong Zhuo held only the city of Chang An, and the slightly smaller twin city of it he had built; Meiwu. He had divided his army between these cities and was intent on holding out to the last. Determined to destroy him once and for all the army advanced.

Dong Zhuo and his entire army were firmly entrenched, but even he was worried about their chances. He looked around from the walls; He could see each of the officers who led the army against him; Liu Bei, Cao-Cao, Sun Jian. Then there were Liu Bei's officers; Zhao Yun, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Zhuge Liang, Ma Chao, Yueying, Jiang Wei, Pang Tong, Huang Zhong, Wei Yan, Guan Ping, Liu Shan, Xingcai, Ma Dai, Gun Suo, Xu Shu. Cao-Cao's officers; Xiahou Dun, Dian Wei, Xu Zhu, Xiahou Yuan, Zhang Liao, Sima Yi, Xu Huang, Zhang He, Zhenji, Cao Ren, Cao Pi, Pang De, Cai Wenji, Jia Xu, Wang Yi and Guo Jia. He also noted that the officers that follower Sima Yi in joining Cao-Cao were also present; his son's Shi and Zhao, Deng Ai, Wang Yuanji, Zhong Hui, Zhuge Dan, Xiahou Ba and Guo Huai; also having just arrived were Meng Huo and Zhurong with their Nanman army. Finally, he noted Sun Jian's officers; his children, Ce, Quan and Shangxiang, Zhou Yu, Lu Meng, Lu Xun, Taishi Ci, Gan Ning, Huang Gai, Daqiao, Xiaoqiao, Zhou Tai, Ling Tong, Ding Feng and Lianshi. No matter what way he looked at it, he was completely outnumbered. Each officer had several thousand troops under their command, while his army had been reduced and was badly broken.

Once they were ready the Han army advanced, pounding both cities with siege weapons. The defenders held out, Dong Zhuo kept his men under tight supervision; along with Zhang Jiao and Li Ru. Lu Bu also took charge of the defence, ensuring that the walls were manned and the officers kept their discipline and counteracted the Han army's moves. The forces in Meiwu were led by Li Su; the officers in charge there were Cai Yong, Ding Gong, Liu Ao, Wang Gui, Xun Shuang, Dong Min, Dong Yue, Fan Chou, Hu Feng, Hu Zhen, Li Meng, Guo Si, Tian Yi, Xu Rong and Yang Biao. Despite their best efforts, the flagging morale of their troops meant they were having less success and soon Gan Ning and his men managed to storm the walls from a siege ladder. They carved a path through the enemy and soon Gan Ning had cut down Xu Rong and Fan Chou. Not be outdone by his rival, Ling Tong also stormed the walls and killed Guo Si and Li Meng. Finally, Lu Meng arrived on the walls and, following his instructions the Han Army set fire to the entire city. Before long it was ablaze and several of Dong Zhuo's troops and officers died. Only two survived the flames, Li Su and Cai Yong, they were both captured. Once the flames were extinguished the city was nothing more than rubble. That night the captives were brought to the main camp. Cai Yong, upon seeing his daughter in the Han ranks, immediately surrendered. His surrender was accepted as it was known he was a good man who had tried hard to stop Dong Zhuo's more extreme policies. He was reunited with his daughter and agreed to fight for the Han army. Li Su however was executed.

Dong Zhuo however was unaware of this as he was far too busy getting drunk and eating. It was Li Ru who brought the news to him and he was enraged. He ordered Li Ru to leave him and retreated to his bedchamber. Once inside he approached the bed, smiling drunkenly. Diaochan looked back at him fearfully; she was naked and tied to the bed, so she was utterly helpless. She didn't say anything, the last time she tried to say anything or scream he had gagged her. All she could do was lie helpless as he got undressed and, just like last time, had his way with her. This time however, they had an unexpected watcher; Lu Bu. He glared, white hot anger burning inside him, it took all his willpower not to go charging into the room. He left in a foul mood; shoved Li Ru aside as he came to converse with him, and retreated to his residence. There he downed a single cup of wine and poured out his grief to Chen Gong.

Finally he sighed, "I have half a mind to kill him for this."

Chen Gong however shook his head.

"No my lord, do not be so brash. I have a way in which we can turn your wish into something that benefits everyone...except Dong Zhuo of course."

Intrigued Lu Bu consented to listen and Chen Gong told him his plan.

Since Dong Zhuo was done with her for the night, Diaochan was redressed, chained and was being marched back to her dwelling, or as she called it, prison. As her escort walked they soon found their path blocked by Hou Cheng, Song Xian and Wei Xu.

"What is the meaning of this?" The leader of the escort declared, "Out of the way, we are on orders from Lord Dong Zhuo."

"Sir." One of his men called out.

He turned and saw his path back was blocked by Gao Shun, Chen Gong and, surprisingly, Huche'er. Before he could utter another word Lu Bu appeared and cut him down, the rest of his men killed the rest of the escort and Lu Bu freed Diaochan before pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Lord Lu Bu." She said softly, the rape had weakened her and the strength in her legs had just given out, he was the only thing holding her up.

Lu Bu smiled softly, "Nothing will come between us again Diaochan. Let us get out of here, we will join the Han and bring Dong Zhuo and those loyal to him to justice."

She smiled and agreed; he carried her over to Red Hare, sat her on it and then climbed on himself. His men all mounted their horses and then rode for the east gate. None dared oppose them and the blasted open the gate and fell in with the Han soldiers; they explained what had happened and agreed to join. With their ranks swelling the Han army knew it would soon be time for the final push.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Battle of Chang An - Part 2

**Dynasty Warriors: To End the Chaos**

Chapter 14 of my Dynasty Warriors story.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yup, she's safe, well it will be revealed soon enough.  
The Weather Eye: Well, the answer will be revealed in this chapter  
kkman57: Yeah, probably. Glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl77769: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Battle of Chang An – Part 2**

The following morning word of Lu Bu's actions spread; the whole city was shocked. Word finally reached Dong Zhuo and he stepped outside to survey the damage. What he saw did not please him. His remaining men and officers were floundering; the east gate had been smashed open and now the Han forced were coming in through that gate. The west gate was being pounded by the Nanman elephants and siege weapons continued to strike the south gate. Even as he watched both gates shattered under attack at the entire Han army surged in. In desperation he fled into the keep and ordered his men to bar the doors. He looked around; he only had a thousand men under him. As did those who were with him, Zhang Jiao, Li Ru and Hua Xiong. Four thousand troops in all, plus those out in the city fighting. Maybe it was a doomed battle but still, he smirked when he remembered Zhang Jiao, he did have one last trick up his sleeve. Outside the battle raged, everyone was fighting with all their strength and Dong Zhuo's men were falling like leaves. Even his officers fell; the only ones who put up much resistance were Li Jue, Niu Fu, Dong Huang and Wang Fang. They fell back to the stairs leading up to the keep as the rest of the officers were cut down. Liu Shan and Xingcai stepped forwards to face the four.

Xingcai glared at the four, especially Dong Huang and Li Jue, they had not only done nothing to prevent Dong Zhuo from raping her, they had been right outside the room and had even watched. Niu Fu was responsible for much of the harsh treatment she had to endure while captive. While she had no personal grievance against Wang Fang, he was an officer of Dong Zhuo and stood against her. Liu Shan had heard about all that had happened from her, his hatred for their opponents matched hers.

"This is vengeance." She spat at them, "For everything you did to me."

Li Jue laughed. "Can you believe this woman, she thinks..."

He was cut off by Liu Shan attacking him, Xingcai also attacked, matching blades with Dong Huang. Before the other two could intervene they were also attacked, Wang Fang was killed outright by Guan Yu while Niu Fu was struck by Zhang Fei's blade. He tried desperately to fight back but Zhang Fei struck a second time and killed him. The duels were short and before long Li Jue and Dong Huang also lay dead. There was nothing stopping the Han now, they prepared for their final charge as they headed u the steps to the main keep.

As the battle raged on outside Dong Zhuo sat on his throne, continuing to drink. Li Ru stood to one side of the room while Zhang Jiao stood a few steps from him. Hua Xiong stood nearest the door; he was glaring as he looked between the door and Dong Zhuo, finally he made up his mind.

"To hell with all of this!" He bellowed, startling them all. "I don't care what any of you say, I am not going to sit here and die a dogs death. I will die fighting!"

With that he took his men, forced them to unbar the doors and headed outside; the doors were closed and barred behind him. He glared at the assembled army below him and then looked back at his men.

"After I die..." He told them, "You are free to do as you please."

He then turned back to face the Han army.

"I know Chang An is lost; but my warrior pride demands that I die a glorious death in battle." He declared, "If there is anyone amongst you, strong enough to give me that death, step forward now, I welcome your challenge."

It was Sun Jian who answered his challenge and stepped forwards. Both warriors stared each other down and then began their fighting. They parried and blocked and fought valiantly until finally Sun Jian saw an opening and took it. His blade plunged deep and Hua Xiong gave a hollow gasp before life left him. He fell dead; the most faithful of his men committed suicide, right there and then while the others surrendered to the Han. All that remained now was Dong Zhuo in his keep.

Inside the keep Dong Zhuo heard the pounding on the door and knew Hua Xiong was dead.

"They are breaking through!" Li Ru yelled. Dong Zhuo growled, finally he had no choice.

"Zhang Jiao, do something, some magic, anything to get rid of them."

Zhang Jiao straightened up and smiled. "Yes, the time is now...now!"

With that he suddenly pulled a dagger from his sleeve and plunged it into Li Ru's heart; as Li Ru died, Zhang Jiao's men set upon Li Ru's and slaughtered them. Finally Zhang Jiao cast a spell which wiped on Dong Zhuo's troops, at the same time the doors burst open and Lu Bu charged ahead of any of the others. He immediately closed the gap and drove his halberd straight through Dong Zhuo's torso. Dong Zhuo gasped and stared in shock at Lu Bu.

Lu Bu then growled. "That's for Diaochan."

With that he ripped the halberd out and for good measure chopped Dong Zhuo's head off, ensuring his death. The three leaders of the army came in and Zhang Jiao explained what had transpired.

"But why, you helped him for so long, why turn on him now?" Liu Bei asked.

Zhang Jiao smirked; "I never helped him, I simply acted as if I did, it was all part of my plan, to bring about his downfall."

With that Zhang Jiao left the room and that left the army to dispose of the dead bodies and return to the Emperor with a full report.

True to his word the Emperor allowed the army to split and go to their domains, Lu Bu was set up as Prefect of Chang An and took Diaochan with him. Dong Zhuo's death was acknowledged and finally, the winds of chaos he had brought disappeared, the tyranny ended, the Emperor's rule restored.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Epilogue

**Dynasty Warriors: To End the Chaos**

Chapter 15 of my Dynasty Warriors story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**The Weather Eye: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, actually this is the last chapter  
Wolfgirl77769: Yup :)  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yup, he's gone.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Epilogue**

Zhang Jiao stood on the hill, watching over Luoyang as the people all departed to their domains.

"I see you were successful Zhang Jiao."

Zhang Jiao smiled and turned to his friend and master.

"Yes, Master Zuo Ci." He said, "The land is at peace, Dong Zhuo is dead and tyranny is destroyed, the Han now has a second chance to shine."

Zuo Ci nodded. "Good, maybe now, there will be peace, long enough for us to pass the mantle on to someone else."

With that Zuo Ci turned into a white crane and flew away. Zhang Jiao headed to the mountains to return to his life in seclusion. He was right, finally, the wars were over, the rebuilding would take long but would be successful and the waves of tyranny were gone, finally, there was peace.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
